The strange face of love
by pirategurl85
Summary: Nine years of life at sea and Will wants something more for his daughter. But how will he react when she refuses to leave the ship and the arms of Jack Sparrow.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THE CHARACTER OF ISABEL DOES. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Well this is a little side project I thought I'd start on. It's just a little idea I had in the back of my head. I don't know how well it will turn out but hopefully someone will let me know if i'm going in the right direction. So drop me a line and let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Sidney Lanier   
  
Evening Song  
  
Look off, dear Love, across the sallow sands,  
  
And mark yon meeting of the sun and sea;  
  
How long they kiss in sight of all the lands,  
  
Ah! longer, longer we.  
  
Now, in the sea's red vintage melts the sun  
  
As Egypt's pearl dissolved in rosy wine  
  
And Cleopatra night drinks all. 'Tis done,  
  
Love, lay thine hand in mine.  
  
Come forth, sweet stars, and comfort heaven's heart,  
  
Glimmer, ye waves, 'round else unlighted sands;  
  
Oh night! divorce our sun and sky apart  
  
Never our lips, our hands.  
  
"Isabel! Come look! I finally found it!" The young woman opened her soft brown eyes at the sound of her name. Slowly she lifted her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The loose boots on her feet made a loud thump on the hard wooden floor. The sound of sloshing sea water filled her ears. Slowly she pulled herself up off her bed. She looked in the mirror and pulled her wavy brown hair back with a dirty strand of cloth. "What now?" she mumbled.  
  
The evening sky was a beautiful sight that night. A million dazziling stars filled the sky. It lit up the ship with a beautiful glow. Isabel gazed around until her eyes fell on the person who had been calling her name. Such a strange sight he was under the glow of the full moon and blazing stars. The strands of beads in his hair jangled when he turned to face her.  
  
"What is it this time Jack?" She stared at him firmly and put her hands on her hips. "You look just like your father when you do that." he slurred. "Yes and if he wakes up and finds me out here at this time of night he'll have my head." Isabel let her hands rest at her side and pulled back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Isabel was not a proper lady. She had first been introduced to the sea at age ten by her father. She had never wanted to leave it after that. For the last four years she had been at sea on the ship the Black Pearl. She had recently celebrated her 19th birthday.  
  
Jack, from what her father told her, had not changed a bit in all those years. He hadn't even aged he would sometimes say. Her father had not been fond of how she had taken to the sea. Her father never wanted her to live his life. But she loved the sea. She loved everything about it. Much to her mother's distress she would never wear dresses. She would wear what her father would wear. After all, why couldn't she. But most of all she loved sailing under the command of one Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Now Jack, what is it that you woke me out of bed for?" Jack grinned eagerly and turned his head towards the sky. He pointed a dirty ring adorned finger towards the sky. "I found it." Isabel looked at the sky and tried to find what Jack was looking at. "The north star." he whispered into her ear. It made her jump the fact that his voice was so close. She turned towards him and locked her hands on her hips again. "You woke me up for that?" she asked.  
  
Jack grinned that fimilar gold toothed smile. "I like to bug you." he answered. "It's bloody fantastic though. I always looked for that star." A fimliar look came over his face when he heard the shot of an old friend coming up on deck. "Isabel!" She cringed at the sound of her father shouting her name. Moments later he stood before her with the same stern look and the hands on his hips.  
  
Jack laughed slightly and swaggered over towards him. "Don't be hard on the girl." he whispered as he swaggered off towards the steer. As Will looked back at his daughter he heard the sounds of Jack and Annamaria arguing over who would be sailing the ship tonight. "What are you doing up this time of night?" he asked. Isabel turned her eyes towards her father and wanted to roll them.  
  
"Father you act as if I am still ten years old. I am a grown woman now." Will looked at his daughter. She was the spitting image of her parents. The full lips of her mother, the brown eyes and hair of her father. He remembered the day that she had been born. Elizabeth and him had been so excited. She was a wonderful child. But much to her mother's demands Will had introduced her to the sea at age ten. That's when he had also introduced her to Jack. Now Isabel wanted more than anything to be a pirate. She was well on her way to becoming one.  
  
Isabel refused to dress like a lady. She constantly dressed like any of the other members on the Black Pearl. She had taken to Jack alot more than he would have hoped she would. She looked up to him and was constantly attached to him. That worried him more than words could say. Jack had already taught her the finer points of drinking and sword fighting. She was already better with a sword and pistol than he was.  
  
"I know you are." he responded. "I just worry about you is all." Isabel smiled at her father. It was a smile that matched her mother's. A smile that could get her out of anything. "It was Jack's fault. He wanted to show me the north star." Will looked at his daughter and frowned. "That' what worries me." Isabel let the smile seep off her face. "What do you have against Jack? He is your dearest friend after all." Will sighed and looked back at his daughter. "It's nothing. Just go to sleep Isabel. The morning will be here soon enough."  
  
~*~  
  
Isabel trudged down the stairs to her room. It was a small room. It was okay for her. It held a small bed and a chest to rest her clothes. Isabel slowly sat on her bed and sighed. She pulled the piece of cloth out of her hair and her hair fell down to the middle of her back. She laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling. The soft sloshing of the ocean water outside wanted to lull her into a deep sleep.  
  
As she pulled in a deep breath she heard the fimliar shouts and noise outside. They were pulling port in Tortuga.  
  
~*~  
  
Isabel woke up to the sound of shouted above deck. "Oh bloody hell." she muttered under her breath. She pulled herself up off the bed and tied her hair back. Slowly she trudged up the stairs and above deck. They had pulled port in Tortuga and everyone was rushing to get off. They hadn't seen land for the last month. "Oh thank you." she muttered.  
  
Isabel ran up to Jack and let out a beaming smile. "Ah young Turner. How you be this morning?" Isabel kept smiling and raced for land. Jack laughed and stood still as he watched her race off the ship. He didn't even notice Will standing beside him. "You know this place is bad for her." Will whispered. Jack jumped a little and shouted at him. "Bloody hell mate. Let the girl have some fun." Will laughed a little and patted Jack on the back.  
  
Jack swaggered off the boat in search of rum and woman. Will stood still and Elizabeth walked up beside him. "This place again?" she whispered. Will turned to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What can I say?" he whispered. "It's part of the pirates life."  
  
~*~  
  
Isabel looked up at the night sky as she neared one of the taverns of Tortuga. She had wandered the streets all day and soaked up everything she could. She loved this life. She would never trade it for anything. Slowly she neared the tavern door and made her way through. She was greeted by the sight of Jack sitting at one of the tables drinking rum and talking to one of the local whores.  
  
Isabel slowly walked up behind Jack and laid her hands on his shoulders. "Am I interuppting anything?" she said. She felt Jack jump under her touch and laughed a little. The whore looked at her oddly and walked away. Isabel made her way to the other side of the table and sat across from Jack. "Ah Isabel. You just frightened away some good company."  
  
Isabel looked at him curiously. The beads in his hair brushed against his face. The deep kohl around his eyes seemed to be a little smudged. Those eyes of him sometimes made her feel nervous. They also made her feel a feeling that she didn't know if she liked or not. He was a curiously beautiful man. "Ah but wouldn't you rather talk to me than to some woman who is not interested in anything but your looks." Isabel blushed when she realized the words that had just slipped out of her mouth.  
  
Jack smirked a little at this. "Aye. So I see. No need to hide anything from me Isabel. How about some rum? That ought to cheer you up just fine." Jack shouted to the bar keep for two more mugs of rum. Moments later the barkeep arrived and laid the mugs down on the table. Jack slid one over to Isabel. "Drink up me hearties yo ho." she mumbled. 


	2. Just a little harmless fun

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THE CHARACTER OF ISABEL DOES. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
The room was deeply hazy. The people surrounding her were deep blurs of colors and smells. She could barely make out the person standing over her as she hit the floor. An arm reached out to help her up but she kept missing it. This was certainly no fun. She squinted her eyes to try and focus on the person in front her. "Oh it's you." she slurred.  
  
Jack looked down at Isabel and frowned. She had only had two mugs. Oh well this would surely be fun. Jack knelt down and tried to pick up the young woman. Isabel looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers. "Oh Jack. There you are. I thought you had left me." Her drunk giggles kicked up the noise in the place. "Your so pretty Jack." she slurred as her head slumped against his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Jack weaved in and out of the loud crowd. The passed out body of Isabel Turner lay in his arms. Her head was laying limply on his shoulder. "They always pass out on me." he muttered. Women could never stomach rum he figured. Jack had no idea what he was to do with her. He certainly couldn't take her back to the Pearl tonight. Will would most certainly have his head.  
  
Jack stumbled upon an inn called the Black Bird Inn. He kicked open the door and walked inside. This place was deeply fimliar. He had spent many a night here. "I need a room." he slurred. A gracious keep lead him to a room and left him with the key. Jack stumbled inside trying not to drop the sleeping woman in his arms. "You sure are heavy luv." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Slowly Jack lowered her on the bed. He watched as her sleeping form rolled over and curled in a ball. Jack stood back and pulled a half empty bottle of rum from his jacket. "Cheers darling." he mumbled as he raised the bottle in her direction. He guzzled down the warm burning liquid. His head started to pound and the room started to spin. The bed that the sleeping Isabel lay in started to look awfully comfortable to Jack.  
  
Jack flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. The empty bottle of rum dropped from his hand and landed on the floor with a loud thump. Neither of the two bodies in the bed heard it as they drifted off into a drunken sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The sounds of the world were beginnig to seep back into Isabel's ears. As she opened her eyes her vision adjusted and was no longer hazy. It was then that she noticed she was in a strange room. There was loud and annoying snoring coming from somewhere in the room. Isabel stood up and instantly regretted it. The room started to spin. She raised a hand to her head and let out a pain filled moan. "Oh bloody..."  
  
Isabel laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. The snoring made it back into her head and made her realize she was not alone. "What the...." she mumbled. She slowly turned her head and came face to face with Jack. He was dead asleep. She let out a loud shriek and tumbled off the bed. The loud sound it made shook Jack out of his drunken sleep.  
  
"Why's the rum gone?" she heard him mutter. She listened as he sat up slowly on the bed. She heard him groan oviously realizing he had drunken as much rum as she had. Isabel still continued to lay on her back on the floor. She didn't dare more. For the sake of her head and the fact that she didn't want Jack to find her.  
  
Isabel heard the sound of blankets moving and the bed creaking. Slowly Jack's face appeared over the side of the bed and looked down at her. "Mornin luv. How'd you sleep?" His voice was thick and slurred. "Wonderful." she muttered. "Well then what the bloody hell are you doing on the floor." Isabel looked at him with annoyance. "I'm not moving cause my head feels as if it will explode. Also I am wondering how I ended up in the same room as you."  
  
Jack offered her that sly smirk of his. "You fell at my feet luv. Too much rum." Isabel groaned and leaned up slightly off the floor. "If my father...." she trailed off when she heard the door behind her opening. Isabel turned her head and saw her father standing at the door. Gibbs was behind him snickering. They must have been a sight. Isabel was sprawled on the floor and Jack was leaning over the side of the bed looking at her.  
  
"Isabel Elizabeth Sparrow Turner." Isabel cringed at the sound of her full name. "Get up here now." Isabel cringed as she tried to lift herself up from the floor. As she stood the room started to spin again. "I think I need to sit down." Will walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "I don't think so young lady. As for you Jack..." Jack looked up at the sound of his name. "I can't believe you would do this. She's a child for God's sake."  
  
Isabel turned her head sharply at her father. "I am not a child." she said with anger in her voice. She ripped her arm loose from his grip and headed for the door. "I'm going to the Pearl." she muttered. Isabel made sure to slam the door behind her.  
  
After Isabel left Will turned back to Jack. "Honestly Jack. I thought you would at least have the thought to take care of her. No, instead you decided to be the same childish you." Jack smirked and raised himself up off the bed. He swaggered over to Will and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mate, untie your corset. She's young woman. Let her go." Jack raised his hand and swaggered over to the door.   
  
~*~  
  
Isabel stormed the stairs and rushed past her questioning mother. "Leave me alone!" she shouted. She rushed past the quiet inn keep and out the door of the inn. The blazing sun outside hit her eyes and she covered them. Slowly she headed towards the Pearl.  
  
Isabel walked onto the pearl and down towards the room. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. Her father was always like this. He treated her as if she was a little child. She was nineteen years old! She hated it. If she could she would leave them forever. She would find her own ship and crew and sail the blue waters of the Caribbean.  
  
"Isabel?" She heard the soft voice of her mother. "Isabel let me in." Isabel sighed and opened her door. Her mother held a bucket of water in her hands. "I brought water for your bath. You always liked baths. They calm you down." Isabel had to let out a little smile. Her mother was always trying to cheer her up. She loved her mother.  
  
Elizabeth walked in and out of the room until she had filled the small bath basin with enough warm water. Isabel sat on a chair next to the bath basin and her mother sat on her bed. "Your father wants to speak with you." Isabel let out a small snort of laughter. "Well I do not wish to speak with him. I'm tired of it mother. He still treats me as if I am a little child. I am grown woman." Isabel looked at the small frown that formed at the corner of her mother's mouth.  
  
Elizabeth looked up towards her daughter. "I know." Isabel tried not to shake from the rage. "It's not like I did anything wrong! Why is he like that?" Elizabeth sighed. "I know. Your father is just trying to protect you. He is looking out for you. He doesn't want you to live the same life that he did." Isabel laughed at this. "Oh but he seems to live it himself! It's okay for him but not for me! God!"  
  
Elizabeth stood up off her daughter's bed and moved towards the door. "Just give him a chance Isabel. He's your father." Elizabeth left the room and Isabel slumped against her chair. "Give him a chance." she muttered. Isabel soon heard the door open again. "I said I don't want to speak to him!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm deeply offened luv. It was me after all who looked after you last night." Isabel jumped when she heard Jack's fimilar voice. She slowly turned to see him standing in the closed doorway. "What do you want Jack?" Isabel shot him an irriated look. "I just want to know why you won't be speaking to me, luv." Jack made his usual insane hand gestures and slurred his words. God, she hated him sometimes.  
  
Isabel dipped her hand in the water and sighed when it seemed to be growing colder. "Could you please leave Jack? I would like to take a bath before the water turns cold. I am not particually thrilled about you standing there. If you want something please say it now. Or else you can just leave me alone." Isabel's voice was cold and annoyed.  
  
Jack just continued to stare. "Do I have to slap you Jack?" Isabel smiled when Jack frowned and swung towards the door. "That's what I thought." she muttered when he left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"You raised a fiesty one there Will." Will turned his head to come face to face with Jack's leering face. "Thank you Jack. I am quite aware of it as you can see." Will turned back towards the sea and tried to ignore Jack. Will learned that was not a very easy thing to do. "Jack could you please tell me what exactly you were thinking last night?"  
  
Jack smirked. "Well Isabel scared off good company. I thought I be doing good to get some fun out of the night. Women can not handle the rum mate. And you forgot one thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smirked again and swaggered off to regain the ship from Anamaria.  
  
Will sighed and looked back up at the light sky. Somewhere off in the ship he heard yelling and arguing. Then he heard a loud scream. "Isabel." he whispered.  
  
Will ran down towards Isabel's room and flung open her door. He stopped dead in his tracks. Isabel was toppled over in the tub basin fully clothed and Jack was standing in the corner laughing. "Jack what the bloody hell is going on here?" Will shouted. Isabel stood up on the ground sopping wet. A look of embrassment and rage on her face. "Harmless fun Will." Jack replied. 


End file.
